Awaken
by vamptoast
Summary: what would it be like if bella wasnt moving away from her mom but she was moving away from him to live in forks with her mom. what if she didnt like edward at first? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Awaken

I heard my dad calling me from downstairs. Oh, great. This was going to be a long day... first, there was getting ready, which was going to be hard while anticipating what I was about to do. I was going to have to leave my city, Phoenix to go and live with my mom in Forks, Washington. I could tell it was probably going to be the most downright hellish thing I would ever have to do.

My dad's name was R en and he was remarrying to a women name Phillis and she had already met me. She had liked me but my dad still thought that it would be best if I went to live with my mom. My really shy mom, who was usually not good at showing her emotions. I didn't want to go to such a country- like area. I wanted to stay in Phoenix and live my regular life.

I got up, deliberately putting on my most comfortable and old sweats. _No need to look presentable_, I thought. I finished brushing my hair and, reluctantly, I walked into the living room. I sat down at the table, in a daze. Deciding I was hungry, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, my feet caring to trip over the the rug on the way there. My dad walked out of his room to join me at the table, picking up a magazine.

He stared me down, a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"That's what you're wearing to go and see your mother?", he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes", I said defiantly, "I most certainly am".

"No, you're not", he said, making me scowl into my bowl of cereal, "You are going to wear that blouse I bought you, and perhaps the slacks as well".

Oh great... he was going to try and make me wear the pink blouse with a black slacks. Not if I could help it.

"Oh, dad, come on", I groaned, "I'm going to see mom, not the president".

"There's no need for sarcasm. I want you to go and change", I opened my mouth to protest, just as he said, "Now."

Reluctantly accepting that what he said was final, I went back upstairs and changed out of my sweats and threw them into my open duffel bag. I grabbed the blouse and the slacks out of my dresser, untouched since the day my dad bought them for me. I ripped the clothes on over me, regrettably though, because I had to take them off and put them on again; I had put both of them on backwards.

I stomped back down the stairs with my duffel bag and all of my things, and stopped to see my dad talking to Phillis. _Oh, joy_, I thought, _ I don't want her nagging me too._ I sneaked pass them, back into the kitchen and finished my bowl of cereal. Then, spotting some paper and a pen, I wrote a note to my dad saying: _I'm out at the car dad..._

I put that halfway on his plate so I wouldn't touch his food and then I sneaked back pass them and out through the door, caring to shut it gently.

I knew that he would probably take a while, because of the fact that he was talking to Phillis, so I got out my portable CD player and listened to it until he got out there. When he finally got out to the car, it was about an hour until my flight was to take off.

When I had his attention, I pointed to the clock, more mockingly then urgently (he didn't seem to notice), secretly hoping that we'd get there too late and I'd miss my flight.

"Nice job, coming out to the car early, so I wouldn't have to get you", he said.

I smirked behind my hair.

When we got to the airport, it was about 25 minutes until my flight took off. My dad made me run to the security and the gate, and he ran with me. He still had my put up as a U.M. (Unaccompanied Minor).

"Have fun!", he yelled as I was just between the plane and the aisle. Like that was going to happen.

I had to climb over two people to get into my seat. At least my dad got me a window seat.

The airport employees were annoyed with my dad for not making sure I got on there first, because I was supposed to. I would miss my scatter-brained dad. I didn't want to leave him to go and be with my mom.

The flight seemed to take a shorter time than what I thought it would. So much for having a peaceful flight. When I got off that plane, my mom was standing there waiting for me. I had to wait for her to sign something and then we were off to the car. She didn't talk to me on the way to the car or even on the way home, thankfully. That was the good thing about Carly. She didn't hover.

When we got home I went upstairs and unpacked my stuff, happy to see that Carly had all my furniture and things in there and unpacked. I would, however have to make a note of it to shift them around later. She didn't do the best job of putting my things where I wanted them. I told Carly that I was going to make dinner so I went downstairs to start. I opened the fridge and freezer to see that there was nothing in there but fish sticks, milk, butter, and more small things like that.

I went into the living room. Carly, as usual, was there watching the evening news as usual.

"You don't really have don't really have any food in your fridge to work with. Do you think we can go to the store and get some _different_ food", I asked.

"There's no need", she said, "You can go by yourself, if you want, I have a surprise for you. I kind of forgot about it in the scatter of getting home."

"Oh", was all I could say. I couldn't really see where this was going.

She led me outside and opened the garage. Inside, there was an old, brick-red truck sitting there.

"This", she said.

I finished thanking her and got in the car and drove to the the store that we would always go to when I was too young to drive.

I bought a lot of items that I was planning on cooking for dinner for the next week. I could already see a weekly tradition blooming. At the end of the check out, I could see a guy with pitch black hair and a brown sweater on. It kind of freaked me out, the way he was looking at me. So when the woman finished checking out my things, I hurried out the door and into my car to head home.

I got home and put all the food away except for the things I was going to cook. I put four potatoes in the oven and a can of green beans with water on the stove. Then I got to steaks out and put them on the stove.

When dinner was ready I called Carly in. She made a few attempts at conversation but I casually and subtly dismissed them, so I wouldn't have to talk, but I wouldn't hurt her feelings either.

Dinner was finally over and so I washed the dishes and then went up to my room to read. I had fallen asleep sometime that night of course because I woke up because I thought that I felt someone's hand on my face.

It was two hours before I had to go to school anyway so I got up and went downstairs to get ready early.

I got breakfast and purposely ate that as slowly as I could. I didn't want an excuse to go watch TV. I hated TV and didn't watch it often. I liked a lot of music, especially classical. But I also really liked Rap, some hip-hop, and country and pop. I decided to put on one of my favorite bands; No doubt. I turned it to my favorite song which was "Running".

I looked at the clock and surprisingly it was time to leave already.

I got to the school and saw that guy again, the one with the black hair. I turned away from him and looked at everybody else. This one guy with psychedelic hair came up to me. "Hi, I'm Mike", he said, "What's your name."

"Isabella", I told him.

"Do you need any help getting around?", he asked nicely.

"Sure", I smiled at him. I could tell we were going to be friends but I didn't like him that way.

I turned around and saw that the guy was scowling. I turned back around and didn't look back at him. What the hell was his affliction?!


	2. Chapter 2

Awaken

I heard my dad calling me from downstairs. Oh, great. This was going to be a long day... first, there was getting ready, which was going to be hard while anticipating what I was about to do. I was going to have to leave my city, Phoenix to go and live with my mom in Forks, Washington. I could tell it was probably going to be the most downright hellish thing I would ever have to do.

My dad's name was R en and he was remarrying to a women name Phillis and she had already met me. She had liked me but my dad still thought that it would be best if I went to live with my mom. My really shy mom, who was usually not good at showing her emotions. I didn't want to go to such a country- like area. I wanted to stay in Phoenix and live my regular life.

I got up, deliberately putting on my most comfortable and old sweats. _No need to look presentable_, I thought. I finished brushing my hair and, reluctantly, I walked into the living room. I sat down at the table, in a daze. Deciding I was hungry, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, my feet caring to trip over the the rug on the way there. My dad walked out of his room to join me at the table, picking up a magazine.

He stared me down, a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"That's what you're wearing to go and see your mother?", he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes", I said defiantly, "I most certainly am".

"No, you're not", he said, making me scowl into my bowl of cereal, "You are going to wear that blouse I bought you, and perhaps the slacks as well".

Oh great... he was going to try and make me wear the pink blouse with a black slacks. Not if I could help it.

"Oh, dad, come on", I groaned, "I'm going to see mom, not the president".

"There's no need for sarcasm. I want you to go and change", I opened my mouth to protest, just as he said, "Now."

Reluctantly accepting that what he said was final, I went back upstairs and changed out of my sweats and threw them into my open duffel bag. I grabbed the blouse and the slacks out of my dresser, untouched since the day my dad bought them for me. I ripped the clothes on over me, regrettably though, because I had to take them off and put them on again; I had put both of them on backwards.

I stomped back down the stairs with my duffel bag and all of my things, and stopped to see my dad talking to Phillis. _Oh, joy_, I thought, _ I don't want her nagging me too._ I sneaked pass them, back into the kitchen and finished my bowl of cereal. Then, spotting some paper and a pen, I wrote a note to my dad saying: _I'm out at the car dad..._

I put that halfway on his plate so I wouldn't touch his food and then I sneaked back pass them and out through the door, caring to shut it gently.

I knew that he would probably take a while, because of the fact that he was talking to Phillis, so I got out my portable CD player and listened to it until he got out there. When he finally got out to the car, it was about an hour until my flight was to take off.

When I had his attention, I pointed to the clock, more mockingly then urgently (he didn't seem to notice), secretly hoping that we'd get there too late and I'd miss my flight.

"Nice job, coming out to the car early, so I wouldn't have to get you", he said.

I smirked behind my hair.

When we got to the airport, it was about 25 minutes until my flight took off. My dad made me run to the security and the gate, and he ran with me. He still had my put up as a U.M. (Unaccompanied Minor).

"Have fun!", he yelled as I was just between the plane and the aisle. Like that was going to happen.

I had to climb over two people to get into my seat. At least my dad got me a window seat.

The airport employees were annoyed with my dad for not making sure I got on there first, because I was supposed to. I would miss my scatter-brained dad. I didn't want to leave him to go and be with my mom.

The flight seemed to take a shorter time than what I thought it would. So much for having a peaceful flight. When I got off that plane, my mom was standing there waiting for me. I had to wait for her to sign something and then we were off to the car. She didn't talk to me on the way to the car or even on the way home, thankfully. That was the good thing about Carly. She didn't hover.

When we got home I went upstairs and unpacked my stuff, happy to see that Carly had all my furniture and things in there and unpacked. I would, however have to make a note of it to shift them around later. She didn't do the best job of putting my things where I wanted them. I told Carly that I was going to make dinner so I went downstairs to start. I opened the fridge and freezer to see that there was nothing in there but fish sticks, milk, butter, and more small things like that.

I went into the living room. Carly, as usual, was there watching the evening news as usual.

"You don't really have don't really have any food in your fridge to work with. Do you think we can go to the store and get some _different_ food", I asked.

"There's no need", she said, "You can go by yourself, if you want, I have a surprise for you. I kind of forgot about it in the scatter of getting home."

"Oh", was all I could say. I couldn't really see where this was going.

She led me outside and opened the garage. Inside, there was an old, brick-red truck sitting there.

"This", she said.

I finished thanking her and got in the car and drove to the the store that we would always go to when I was too young to drive.

I bought a lot of items that I was planning on cooking for dinner for the next week. I could already see a weekly tradition blooming. At the end of the check out, I could see a guy with pitch black hair and a brown sweater on. It kind of freaked me out, the way he was looking at me. So when the woman finished checking out my things, I hurried out the door and into my car to head home.

I got home and put all the food away except for the things I was going to cook. I put four potatoes in the oven and a can of green beans with water on the stove. Then I got to steaks out and put them on the stove.

When dinner was ready I called Carly in. She made a few attempts at conversation but I casually and subtly dismissed them, so I wouldn't have to talk, but I wouldn't hurt her feelings either.

Dinner was finally over and so I washed the dishes and then went up to my room to read. I had fallen asleep sometime that night of course because I woke up because I thought that I felt someone's hand on my face.

It was two hours before I had to go to school anyway so I got up and went downstairs to get ready early.

I got breakfast and purposely ate that as slowly as I could. I didn't want an excuse to go watch TV. I hated TV and didn't watch it often. I liked a lot of music, especially classical. But I also really liked Rap, some hip-hop, and country and pop. I decided to put on one of my favorite bands; No doubt. I turned it to my favorite song which was "Running".

I looked at the clock and surprisingly it was time to leave already.

I got to the school and saw that guy again, the one with the black hair. I turned away from him and looked at everybody else. This one guy with psychedelic hair came up to me. "Hi, I'm Mike", he said, "What's your name."

"Isabella", I told him.

"Do you need any help getting around?", he asked nicely.

"Sure", I smiled at him. I could tell we were going to be friends but I didn't like him that way.

I turned around and saw that the guy was scowling. I turned back around and didn't look back at him. What the hell was his affliction?!


	3. Chapter 3

Awaken

I heard my dad calling me from downstairs. Oh, great. This was going to be a long day... first, there was getting ready, which was going to be hard while anticipating what I was about to do. I was going to have to leave my city, Phoenix to go and live with my mom in Forks, Washington. I could tell it was probably going to be the most downright hellish thing I would ever have to do.

My dad's name was R en and he was remarrying to a women name Phillis and she had already met me. She had liked me but my dad still thought that it would be best if I went to live with my mom. My really shy mom, who was usually not good at showing her emotions. I didn't want to go to such a country- like area. I wanted to stay in Phoenix and live my regular life.

I got up, deliberately putting on my most comfortable and old sweats. _No need to look presentable_, I thought. I finished brushing my hair and, reluctantly, I walked into the living room. I sat down at the table, in a daze. Deciding I was hungry, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, my feet caring to trip over the the rug on the way there. My dad walked out of his room to join me at the table, picking up a magazine.

He stared me down, a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"That's what you're wearing to go and see your mother?", he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes", I said defiantly, "I most certainly am".

"No, you're not", he said, making me scowl into my bowl of cereal, "You are going to wear that blouse I bought you, and perhaps the slacks as well".

Oh great... he was going to try and make me wear the pink blouse with a black slacks. Not if I could help it.

"Oh, dad, come on", I groaned, "I'm going to see mom, not the president".

"There's no need for sarcasm. I want you to go and change", I opened my mouth to protest, just as he said, "Now."

Reluctantly accepting that what he said was final, I went back upstairs and changed out of my sweats and threw them into my open duffel bag. I grabbed the blouse and the slacks out of my dresser, untouched since the day my dad bought them for me. I ripped the clothes on over me, regrettably though, because I had to take them off and put them on again; I had put both of them on backwards.

I stomped back down the stairs with my duffel bag and all of my things, and stopped to see my dad talking to Phillis. _Oh, joy_, I thought, _ I don't want her nagging me too._ I sneaked pass them, back into the kitchen and finished my bowl of cereal. Then, spotting some paper and a pen, I wrote a note to my dad saying: _I'm out at the car dad..._

I put that halfway on his plate so I wouldn't touch his food and then I sneaked back pass them and out through the door, caring to shut it gently.

I knew that he would probably take a while, because of the fact that he was talking to Phillis, so I got out my portable CD player and listened to it until he got out there. When he finally got out to the car, it was about an hour until my flight was to take off.

When I had his attention, I pointed to the clock, more mockingly then urgently (he didn't seem to notice), secretly hoping that we'd get there too late and I'd miss my flight.

"Nice job, coming out to the car early, so I wouldn't have to get you", he said.

I smirked behind my hair.

When we got to the airport, it was about 25 minutes until my flight took off. My dad made me run to the security and the gate, and he ran with me. He still had my put up as a U.M. (Unaccompanied Minor).

"Have fun!", he yelled as I was just between the plane and the aisle. Like that was going to happen.

I had to climb over two people to get into my seat. At least my dad got me a window seat.

The airport employees were annoyed with my dad for not making sure I got on there first, because I was supposed to. I would miss my scatter-brained dad. I didn't want to leave him to go and be with my mom.

The flight seemed to take a shorter time than what I thought it would. So much for having a peaceful flight. When I got off that plane, my mom was standing there waiting for me. I had to wait for her to sign something and then we were off to the car. She didn't talk to me on the way to the car or even on the way home, thankfully. That was the good thing about Carly. She didn't hover.

When we got home I went upstairs and unpacked my stuff, happy to see that Carly had all my furniture and things in there and unpacked. I would, however have to make a note of it to shift them around later. She didn't do the best job of putting my things where I wanted them. I told Carly that I was going to make dinner so I went downstairs to start. I opened the fridge and freezer to see that there was nothing in there but fish sticks, milk, butter, and more small things like that.

I went into the living room. Carly, as usual, was there watching the evening news as usual.

"You don't really have don't really have any food in your fridge to work with. Do you think we can go to the store and get some _different_ food", I asked.

"There's no need", she said, "You can go by yourself, if you want, I have a surprise for you. I kind of forgot about it in the scatter of getting home."

"Oh", was all I could say. I couldn't really see where this was going.

She led me outside and opened the garage. Inside, there was an old, brick-red truck sitting there.

"This", she said.

I finished thanking her and got in the car and drove to the the store that we would always go to when I was too young to drive.

I bought a lot of items that I was planning on cooking for dinner for the next week. I could already see a weekly tradition blooming. At the end of the check out, I could see a guy with pitch black hair and a brown sweater on. It kind of freaked me out, the way he was looking at me. So when the woman finished checking out my things, I hurried out the door and into my car to head home.

I got home and put all the food away except for the things I was going to cook. I put four potatoes in the oven and a can of green beans with water on the stove. Then I got to steaks out and put them on the stove.

When dinner was ready I called Carly in. She made a few attempts at conversation but I casually and subtly dismissed them, so I wouldn't have to talk, but I wouldn't hurt her feelings either.

Dinner was finally over and so I washed the dishes and then went up to my room to read. I had fallen asleep sometime that night of course because I woke up because I thought that I felt someone's hand on my face.

It was two hours before I had to go to school anyway so I got up and went downstairs to get ready early.

I got breakfast and purposely ate that as slowly as I could. I didn't want an excuse to go watch TV. I hated TV and didn't watch it often. I liked a lot of music, especially classical. But I also really liked Rap, some hip-hop, and country and pop. I decided to put on one of my favorite bands; No doubt. I turned it to my favorite song which was "Running".

I looked at the clock and surprisingly it was time to leave already.

I got to the school and saw that guy again, the one with the black hair. I turned away from him and looked at everybody else. This one guy with psychedelic hair came up to me. "Hi, I'm Mike", he said, "What's your name."

"Isabella", I told him.

"Do you need any help getting around?", he asked nicely.

"Sure", I smiled at him. I could tell we were going to be friends but I didn't like him that way.

I turned around and saw that the guy was scowling. I turned back around and didn't look back at him. What the hell was his affliction?!

I went through all my classes that day and I would've gotten lost had it not been for Mike. To my disdain, PE was last period and it was mandatory all four years. There was something about PE that made it so embarrassing. It should definitely be illegal.

I walked out to my car when PE was over and saw that it was raining. I also saw that the guy with the pitch black hair was standing over at the corner of the building. _Damn, _I thought. I hadn't asked anybody what his name was today. I'd have to do that tomorrow. Wait, no. I would do it now. Somehow I knew I would have trouble sleeping tonight if I didn't find out right now. I got out of the car, caring to slam my door while I was at it. I walked over to him and to my astonishment, and annoyance, he was laughing.

"Who are you?", I asked him, "Somehow you've been popping up all day and the way you look at me. It's really starting to freak me out."

"My name is Edward Cullen", he said serenely, "And, you?"

"Isabella Swan", I told him, "but I prefer Bella, if you don't mind."

"Of, course", he said, holding out his hand. I shook it almost reluctantly. "Good-bye", he said.

"Uh, bye", I said, still fathoming how weird and serene he was.

The next day at school, I went to my first class with Mike and my other new friends he had introduced me to; Jessica, Angela, and Ben. The next class was biology. This was a class I only had every other day and I was surprised to find that Edward was in it too. And then I felt awkward when the teacher told me where the only empty spot was. "...next to Edward, right there", he said pointing to the table in the furthest right corner in the front of the room.

I reluctantly sat there, trying not to look at him. But I could feel him looking at me. _Like he was burning a hold in my back with his eyes._ Even the sound of that thought in my mind made me laugh.

"What's so funny?", he asked politely.

"Oh, nothing, just something I was thinking about".

"Oh", he said. He had sounded disappointed.

It turned out that for biology today we were taking blood tests. _Oh, no,_ I thought. I hated the smell and sight of blood. _I cant handle it_, I thought, _ I'll just keep breathing through_ _mouth. _

The first person stepped up. It was some girl named Kay. She looked braver than I was. They drew her blood and I accidentally breathed through my nose and smelled it. I started gagging and to hide it I ran out of the room. I went outside to get air that was more fresh. I heard Edward's voice and it made me jump.

"What happened back there?", he asked curiously.

"The sight and smell of blood makes me sick", I told him, feeling awkward again.

"Humans cant smell blood", he said. He sounded certain. It also sounded as if he were talking more about everyone else than himself. I couldn't think about what this meant at the moment. I wanted to answer him first.

"Well, this one can", I said rudely. I hadn't meant to be rude but it accidentally came out that way. He looked hurt. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry", I said, "I'm just a little edgy today". He composed his face.

"Do you need any help?", Edward asked me kindly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said OK. He helped me up and we went to the office.

"She doesn't take well to the smell and sight of blood", Edward said to the lady at the front desk, "Do you think she could be excused from her fourth period class?"

"Of course", she said. There was something about Edward that charmed everybody. Well, except for me anyway. "Would you rather be excused from just this class or the rest of the day?", she asked. Realizing that she was talking to me, I answered her.

"The rest of the day. I'm still feeling sick."

"OK", she said, "I'm going to excuse you too Edward. You will need to drive her home. If she's sick from something like that, she's in no condition to drive.


End file.
